forgive me for not being your lover
by blackangelgirl14
Summary: Please read my profile!
1. Chapter 1

forgive me for not being your lover

(WARNING)(for the love god if your not a BXB lover

dont read this STORY for crying out loud!)

(I DONT OWN NARUTO I WILL NEVER ON THE SHOW!PERIOD!)

ENJOY THE STORY NO BAD COMMENTS I HAVE JACKED UP LAPTOP

AND IT TENDS TO LEAVE OUT WORDS WHEN I SAVE AND STUFF OK!SO LEAVE ME ALONE

AGAIN ENJOY THE STORY

forgive me for not being your lover!

prologue!

one very chilled morning every thing was perfect to naruto in till someone

knock at his door!

"who is it?" he asked wondering who would be up this early other than him!

"open the door its freezing outside" the voice said sounding very annoyed

"o-ok"Naruto hesitated to open the door but he thought it was kakashi or sai

at that matter or just the mail man.

but it was far much more shocking than anything he ever imagined

"s-s-sasuke?he said nearly fainting cause it was someone,who you would least

expect!

"W-WHAT ARE DOING HERE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT STEP FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE!

he screamed angrily without think witch was not normal for him because its so many years

about 3 years he counted that he has yell at anyone or him self in that matter he thought to himself now hoping he didnt wake kyuubi up

if he did wake him up, kyuubi would turn in too mini nine tailed fox and make Naruto a 100.000

peace puzzle!he would make a first human jigsaw puzzle!

"good greff,dobe don't yell"sasuke said quietly nearly whispering that Naruto to have a

cold chill to go done his spin.

"well... why are you here anyways?"Naruto said this time calmed down but had

him self ready in case of a attack by the raven haired man in front of him.

"tired for one and two i wanted to see you"sasuke said watching the blond blush

"you know i think you have turned in to a little kitsune, dobe"sasuke said smoothly.

"w-w- what are trying to do? seduce me!?"Naruto asked knowing that sasuke might

be drunk or just horny and just looking for fish to fry.

"NO,you dobe"sasuke sounded even more annoyed or just got very angry.

"don't lie to me sasuke"Naruto said angrily!

"i'm not, Naruto i'm just tired like i said before"sasuke said more tireder then ever.

"alright ill make the sofa a little bit more comforter for you but you can only stay here just for tonight and i need you

to leave early in the morning , OK"Naruto said sighing.

"w-what i'm not sleeping on that old rust! and why?"sasuke asked.

"because sakura likes to come and wake me around 10:00 am and you don't need to be seen by any one,

why wont you sleep on sofa, not less your wanting to sleep with me."Naruto said purring cause he is

getting very sleep and yet too sleepy that sasuke ended carry him to bed and ended up sleeping with him.

(NOT LIKE SLEEPING-SLEEPING WITH HIM)

the next morning

there was a loud bang on the door Naruto got up shoved sasuke off the bed and told him to

hurry up and leave!

"why"? sasuke asked

"what do you mean why just go!"Naruto said very quickly

OK!? sasuke sighed and jumped out the window and hid some where but he was wanting go back to sleep...

"w-who is it?"Naruto asked already knowing the answer to that one

"its sakura you baka(idiot)"she said angrily

Naruto opens the door to the pinket shivering cause it was cold

"come in sakura its frezeing out side"Naruto said calmly

"i see your up early"she said happy

"yea"he said

"uh did you see sasuke last night?"she asked

"what no i didn't why?"he asked

"i would've sworn i saw him Naruto"she said nearly crying because she misses the former teammate they once had

"i know how feel sakura i'm sure he will come back one of the days"he said trying to convince

her that he will come back and that it will take a while from him to do so.

"OK"she said crying

and there was a nother knock on the door that made naruto nervous because he knew sasuke was near enough to hear him and pinket.

"hello?"he said opening the door to find a annoyed sasuke

faking he guickly said"OMG SAKURA IT'S SASUKE"he said faking like haven't seen the raven !

"what ?" sakura said running to the door

"SASUKE WHERE SHIRT AT?" she yelled to see the raven shaking

"hn,i lost it on the way here,can i come in?"he asked

"sure" Naruto said

"would you like to borrow one of my shirts?"naruto asked

"sure"sasuke said sounding like he wanted his shirt back

"it so good to see you again,sasuke-kun!"sakura said sighing

"oh god sakura dont start the -kun thing again"he said annoyed

"but s-sasuke-kun!"she said sounding annoyed that sasuke acting like a jerk again..

"here you go sasuke"Naruto said handing sasuke his shirt

"..."

"what wrong Naruto?"sakura asked worrying

"i-i-i'm fine,sakura there nothing to worry about even thou that's your job as a medical ninja"

"speak up, Naruto and tell us what wrong"sasuke said worried like sakura

"i think somethings bad going to happen,but i cant put my finger on what it is.."Naruto said sounding very very worried

"nothing bad going to happen naruto,trust me"the pinket said!

**i wonder what going to happen **

**and sasuke sleeps with out a shirt on !sexy!**

**this IS A KYUU NARU OK!**

**I WONT UPLOAD the 1st chapter till i get a review saying its very good or something like that...**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND BE NICE TO ME AND TELL ME IF I NEED EDIT SOMETHING**

**BECAUSE**** I DON'T KNOW...**

**CHAPTER ONE IS STILL BE WORKING **

**BUT I WONT UPLOAD IT TILL I GET A GOOD REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUNE..OK...**


	2. Chapter 2

forgive me for not being your lover!

WARNING!BXB!WARNING

"talking"

'thinking'/'**demon thinking'**

**KYUUBI TALKING IS IN NORMAL "B" WITH THESE ("")  
**_

preivously on forgive me for not being your lover!

i think something bad going to happen!naruto said

nuthings bad going to happen!sakura said

**chapter one ! kyuubi?**

naruto was verry happy that team seven was back in order but he still had that tried ignoring it but that didnt seem to work!

in till finally that feeling got were it began to really get too him till finally he'd have enough!

**"you have gotten weak to me,naruto!" **a voice said

"w-w-whos there?"naruto asked

then all of sudden the world change and found him in a

sweir?

he saw a light flricking so he ran toward and in the light direacttion to find him self in a hall way he started to walk and soon enough he was in a room a big room with a cage in it

**"look like my host finally desided to come and see me !"** kyuubi said noticing that the boy wasnt shacking in fear!

**"are you not afraid?"kyuubi asked **

_**"no im not,why?should i be of you ,kyuubi!"naruto said**_

**"uh,i guess im not used to someone like you!my first two host where shiting there pants when they saw me!"kyuubi said **

**"they?"naruto asked**

**"mito uzamaiki,your mother kushina uzamaiki thats who they is!"kyuubi sighed he knew he **

**should not have brought kushina up in the subject!**

**"**_**my mother,what was she like?"naruto asked**_

**"she was a loud mouth like you but she had a kind heart ...she told me to tell you that she loved you before she died!"kyuubi said**

**"**_**but everyone said my mother and father were bad people?"naruto said confused**_

_**"..." kyuubi looked at naruto in silence before saying!**_

_**"well ,listen to me for now long when it come to mother and father,and NO they were not bad people and yet your father was the forth hokage and your mother like i said a had a kind heart!"kyuubi spat angry that they told naruto such a lie!**_

_**"my father was the forth hokage?"naruto asked still confused on what was going on!**_

_**"yes"kyuubi said smoothly**_

_**"but im still confused on why im here!"naruto yelled **_

_**"lets take this down to your level,shall we naruto?!"kyuubi asked**_

_**"what?"naruto said **_

there was a big poof of smoke that seemed to lasted for ever to naruto but he waited to see what happened..

**"alright right then thats much better"kyuubi said and naruto turned around to see a handsome man with red hair and a nearly 10 pack his eyes were gold with slites he wore**

**pants with a red botton up shirt that was un botton and has a black shirt under neath it**

**he had 3 whiskers on each cheek to naruto he was handsome.**

**"done drooling on me,naruto?"kyuubi asked chuckling at the blushing blonde**

**"i wasnt droolling ,kyuubi!"naruto spat!**

**"oh please your face redder then a tomato,naruto!"kyuubi said quietly !**

**"whatever, im leaving!"naruto said but he was stopped **

**"naruto your here because i dont want a weak host so i want you to train so go find itachi uchina"kyuubi said sighing.**

**"now you are dismissed "kyuubi said watch the blonde leave**

**"naruto,hes something speacal alright!"kyuubi said chuckling againg **

**notice that naruto in "B" BOLD WRITING BUT I DID PUT NARUTO, SAID,SPAT,ASKED**

**! **

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS IT INTERESTING?**

**BUT WHY DOSE KYUUBI WANT NARUTO TO BE TRAINED BY ITACHI?**

**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**

**anyways please review NICE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**chapter 2 will be updated next saturday!**

**KYUUBI IS A BOY ! SO AGAIN ! BXB WARNING!**

**ok i KNOW its short, but hey i tried thats the best part about it anyways**

**PLEASE REVIEW,NICE REVIEWS WELCOME! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING BAD TO SAY**

**THEN DONT SAY IT AT ALL AND KEEP IT TOO YOURSELF!**


	3. Chapter 3

forgive me for not being your lover!

WARNING!BXB!WARNING

previously on forgive me for not being your lover!

**"naruto your here because i dont want a weak host so i want you to train so go find itachi uchiha"kyuubi said sighing.**

**"now you are dismissed "kyuubi said watch the blonde leave**

**"naruto,hes something speacal alright!"kyuubi said chuckling againg **

chapter 2 :what wrong from right!

naruto was confused as all hell could get out, he didnt know why kyuubi wanted him to be train by sasukes brother but yet he still was confuesd he knew that sasuke might have killed itachi while he was gone but he knew he was going to have ask sasuke if he killed him or so he desided to ask sasuke in the team 7 meeting with kakashi tommarow.

next day

naruto made it to the bridge faster than the rest of his team so he desided to wait on sasuke and sakura but would last forever about one hour away for sakura to get and sasuke,he takes 30 minutes to get to the bridge anyway that gave naruto time to talk to sasuke!

30 minutes later-

"hey naruto"sasuke said in annoyed voice

"hey,um sasuke did you get a chance to kill your brother?naruto asked

"yea,why?"sasuke ask confused cause naruto usasally ask nothing about his privet life.

"well you see-"naruto started to say but he got interuped

"hey SASUKE-KUUUNNNNN!" a voice called that sounded formiler!

"INO, NARUTO WAS TALKING!sasuke yelled at the dumb found blond girl!

"WHO CARES,naruto is a idiot he knows nothing better then being a hokage! ino said before she saw a red hair man in front of her and past out naruto.

"watch,... what your saying you stupid girl!"the man said and punched ino to her house

"w-w-who are you?"sasuke asked

"that his non of your busisness"the man said and walked up to naruto shuck naruto awake

"huh-huuh what happend"naruto asked and notice the man in front of him the only word

came out of naruto mouth was

"kyuubi"he breathed blushhing!

"hhuuh?"sasuke said sunddenly

"you are,are kyuubi sasuke and noticed sakura coming!

they all start to panic the naruto quickly said.

"l-l-lets act natural our usaul selves:he said

"hn,that a good idea!"sasuke said

"hey sasuke-kun,naruto,...you are?"she asked the man

"uh im kurama-kurama yoko"he said calmly

"nice to meet you kurama"she said smiling a gentle smile and acting pretty to kurama to ask her out"

"soo anyway, naruto you were saying?"sasuke asked

"i-uh its nothing i just wanted to know!"he said!

"uh well...ok then"sasuke said confused and stole a quick glance back at naruto

'something not right here,naruto isnt acting himself to day!'sasuke thought

"ture on that one sasuke!"kurama said

**aww whats wrong with naruto is he ok!**

**yay kyuubis out, and stuck up for naruto!yay**

**nice reviews are welcome !**

**YAY A QUICK UP DATE!**

**but its short,... to make it up ill make a longer chapter next time!**

**NEXT TIME CHAPTER 4! THE UP COMING DATE OF FRIENDS!**

**UH-OH KYUUBI MIGHT GET ANRY!**

**INTILL NEXT TIME! **


	4. Chapter 4

please forgive me for not being your lover

WARNING BXB

disclaimer I DONT OWN NARUTO

chapter 4 THE UP COMING DATE OF FRIENDS!

perviosly!on please forgive me for not being your lover!

"i-uh its nothing i just wanted to know!"he said!

"uh well...ok then"sasuke said confused and stole a quick glance back at naruto

'something not right here,naruto isnt acting himself to day!'sasuke thought

"ture on that one sasuke!"kurama said

the sun wa getting higher and still no sign of kakashi team 7 and kyuubi were beinning to get sun burned

"how we dich the man,guys"kyuubi said annoyed

"i agree with kurama-kun we should dich him"sakura said*kya he so cool and sexy he will give a chance to make sasuke-kun jealous!kya!*

"yea i guess your right l-lets go get something to eat"naruto said politely*DAMN IT SAKURA IF YOU TRY USING KURAMA TO GET YOUR STUPID SASUKE-KUN IT ISN'T GOING WORK,KURAMA IS MUCH SMARTER THEN YOU THINK HE IS!*

"yea how about ramen"sasuke said *HEH i hope made naruto like me more*

"naw we should get some steak,..becouse im a little tired of ramen and we should give kurama a good welcome right!?"naruto said

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU LIKE RAMEN"sasuke and sakura yelled at the same time

"SAKURA YOU OWE ME A SODA NOW"sasuke yells

"OH HELL NO,..YOU OWE ME A SODA"sakura yells

"psst,..kurama we should dich them to"naruto whispers and kurama noded in agreememt and they left with out sakura nor sasuke noticing

"so,..want me to pay the steaks?"kurama asks

"HUH..,you have money ?"naruto says suprised

"yea i do naruto im the richest man out there,...if you dont believe me look on the worlds most richest guy and hotest guy"kurama says

"wow you made both, your awsome kurama!"naruto says a little happy about it*WOW HE IS HOT!*

"uh thanks and uh..um.. i guess this is like a date!"kurama says blushing.

"WHA-"naruto was a bout to say before he was interupted

"KURAMMA-KUUNNN"sakura yells

"NARUTO"sasuke yells

both naruto kurama says this before they got to them

"DAMNIT THEY MESSED UP EVERYTING"they say to together without notice and the just did so now their blushing

*hes so cute*kurama thinks

*heehhe hes so hot*naruto thinks

"HEY GUYS "sakura yells right behind them

"eh..why are you 2 blushing"sakura ask

"hmm i wonder"sasuke says reaching for naruto side when he touched narutos side he moaned

"ah SASUKE YOU KNOW IM SINSATIVE THERE!"naruto yells

"heh WELL I GOT YOU OUT OF THE SPELL DIDNT IT"sasuke said chuckling

"COME ON LETS GO "sakura says

"OK-OK SAKURA"the three boys say together

they get there and the order the steaks and eat them-

"here ill pay for it"sasuke says

"no that ok ill pay for sasuke"kurama says

"but this is supost to a trit kurama-kun"sakura say

"naw its ok i have a lot of money i can blow anyways"kurama says

"huh?"sasuke says

"wha-"sakura says

"im the richest man out there sasuke,sakura so dont worry about it

"ye-"naruto say before he and the team heard a couple girls scream!

"KYUUBI-KUN,KYUUBI-KUN CAN WE HAVE YOUR autograph

"NO NOW GO AWAY!kurama says flatly

"huh kyuubi,kyuubis here OMG where ?"team 7 here from half way a cross the room

"alright lets go"kurama says

"hai{yes}"team 7 says and they left to naruto apartment

**i hope you like it and im soo sorry its late **

**and short **

**chapter 5 well be here not this coming up week but the next or proably earlier **

**anyway thanks for reading **

***happy reading***


	5. Chapter 5

FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING YOUR LOVER

CHAPTER 5 LOVE NOTICE

WARNING:BXB,FLUFF.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!

-FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING YOUR LOVER-

team 7 and kyuubi got naruto apartment in a short amount of time but naruto,sasuke,sakura wanted a expainnation of what just happened but kurama quiet and looked very angry and confused all at the same time he even looked pale and looked like he was about to be sick.

"are y-you okay kurama?"naruto asked worried about his nine tailed demon lord.

"yea,im recaning you guys want me to expain?"kyuubi said

"yes that would be nice"sakura said

"yea,hn"sasuke said sounding a little jealous of the red haired man in front of him!

"alright..,you see i the nine tails but im also a yoko and the yoko clan is pilled full of large amounts of money yet we have played in a movie before and you see i was the main character and was forced to sing and i guess im known for my singing in the movie and the money and the yoko clan is very old two and I mean very old!"kyuubi said

"oh ... i see it now"naruto said

"so are the only one left kurama-kun"sakura ask still very confused

"i dont know that"kurama hissed!

"oh so how do get through with out people knowing or noticing"sasuke asked

"thats simple change his style and hair cut and no one will know"naruto said

"thats sounds ok to me"kurama said supprised!

"yea lets do that"sakura said

"WITHOUT YOU SAKURA"naruto hissed

"huh?"she questioned

"this is a boy thing sakura we dont need you it bad enough you like kurama!"sasuke said cooly

"anyways come on lets go!"naruto said

"yea"kurama said

"... SO UNFAIR!"sakura yells and stomps away

"so what kind of clothes are intrested in kurama"naruto asks

"hmmmm dont know"kurama said turthfully

"how we supposed to help you then?"sasuke asks

"uh well sorry its not my fault that i was-"kurama says before geting introupted by naruto

"i need to talk to right now and ALONE!"naruto says will looking at kurama then to sasuke

"ok then"kurama says and they both walk off to talk

"look kurama you should not bring anything up like that becouse sasuke gets a little curious and starts asking guestation s and he dosent need to know so -"...

"my mother and father buys my clothes?"kurama introups

"yes"naruto says

"ok naruto ill say that and dont worry i was going to say that anyways you dont need to worry to much ok becouse come on im out im only half threating to you now becouse when i was in you nearly died at night sleeping becouse of me!"kurama says while he put his hand on narutos soft cheek

"ok kurama"naruto says sighing

they both walk to sasuke one behind the other

"...what was that about ?"sasuke asks

"nothing preticullary"naruto says

"yea lets finsh this i want to go home and rest "kurama says

"ok gezzz"naruto says

the next day

"ok kurama time to get up and get ready"naruto says

"NO IM TIRED" kurama yells

"im sorry but u have 2" naruto says

"naruto...,been down here"kurama says

"wha-mhm"

kurama kissed naruto!

"wow i like watermelon more now"kurama says licking his lips

"i..uh get up we havev to go!"narutos says

"fine!"kurama says

"whats the mission about?"kuama asks

"idk"naruto

"well we'llhave to find out wont we?"kurama

"uh i guess?"naruto

"naruto,...calm down it was just a kiss!"kurama

"it was my 1st!"naruto

"Well theres more from where that came from!"kurama

"ok"naruto

"are u wanting more?"kurama"maybe later"naruto says

"ok lets head to the hokage tower"kurama says

"right"naruto says very guickly

they head toward the tower

"your misson is to head towards demon island and see what there doing be sure to not to get seen nal less u have to"the hokage says

hai"the team says

"WAIT whos team captian"sakura asks

"hmm...kurama of couse u should should know the way"

"but i say TO NOT GO THERE PERIOD"kurama says

"sorry u have to ".,.

'

"they'll take naruto!"kurama says

".just what do they plan on doing?"

darininng thr chakra out of him"kurama says veryed annoyed

"WHAT!"

"IM SURE U KNOW THAT NARUTO HAS ALL OF THE ELEMENT THANKS TO ME" kurama yells

"yes im aware and sinse your captian u must keep naruto safe that gose for the rest of u to"the hokage says

**chapter 5 YAY**

**anyways what did you think was it good?**

**review please THE HOKAGE IS THE 5TH!**

**chapter 6 THE MISSION**

**CHAPTER 7 THE HEIR!**


	6. Chapter 6

haha i fooled you im not putting the story on hold im just to lazy to sit down and type the damn thing !well trying still counts!^3^

forgive me for not being your lover

Warning BXB!

normal talk"huhh"

demon talk"what"

PLEASE ENJOY!

**sorry no previously on forgive me for not being your lover**

**chapter 6:the mission wedding **_

naruto,kurama,sasuke,sakura,kakashi was just about to get their destination of

were they needed to be..naruto was close to kurama and sasuke was staring at naruto butt and sakura was reading her romance book.

and of corse kakashi was read icha icha paradise(_ eww)

"SASUKE STOP STARING AT MY BUTT"naruto yells

"naruto shh dont yell will get cought"kurama says

"i wasnt look at your butt naruto"sasuke said

"bull shit"naruto whispers

"ok were here we need to be quiet thou"kurama says

"why"sakura asks

"well im a demon not in the demon village dose that not tell u anything"kurama says looking annoyed

"well thats was a nuh duh sakura"naruto says giggling at sakuras blonde moment

right were they was about to sneak in the noticed that naruto was gone they look for him but they didnt find him so they figure the demon guards got him they snuck in quickly but quietly...

they need to hide so they stay in the famous yoko area witch kurama was fimliar

with...

**lets see were naruto is (at the demon tower**

"let me go"naruto says

the demon lord looked at naruto he knew naruto was a perfect mate for him but there was one problem naruto was kurama yoko jincriruki and something the demon lord cannot mess with..

"no becouse i want u to be mine"the demon lord said simply and your marrying me tommorow"the demon lord says simply...

**next day!)**

the wedding began suprisingly the rest of team 7 had snuck in and was sitting front row...the demon lord look at kyuubi and he knew what was about happen right when he called for a guard naruto showed up and the demon stoped...

"i hope your ready for this naruto"

**(i dont feel like writing a wedding thingy so lets skip to the middle were their about kiss)**

"stop!"kyuubi shouts

"what are doing here,...kyuubi!"the demon lord glared

"im here becouse your tring to get with MY mate"!kyuubi says

"thats a lie hes not mated to u"the demon lord said

"NO,...but kyuubi and i are connected,...by soul really"naruto says

"GUIET I DIDNT SAY FOR YOU TO SPEAK"the demon yelled

"Your not the boss of me!"naruto roars and pucnhs the man in the stomache

but dosent seem to effect the man in front of him .the demon lord smirked and punched naruto through ten tree..

"How dare you punch my mate "kyuubi roars

"and who cares,...thats right no one cares kyuubi so go run of to your rich father daitru!"the demon lord says

"OH wait hes dead,..i killed him with these bare hands!"the demon lord with glee.

"thats it"kyuubi says and charges at the man in front of him and shoves his hand the the demon lords heart and he didnt pull out till he saw the demon lords soul...

"..."

"YAY! THE DEMON LORD IS DEAD NOW WERE ALL FREE THANK YOU KYUUBI NO YOKO"the villagers cheered with glee

" kyuubi your now the new demon lord of the village"one of the villagers said

"what is your first order kyuubi"one of the children said

kyuubi looked at all of the villagers and said"you will never be ordered by me the time i will order u people is when a war is coming for now i want u villagers to roam the lands and be free,...BUT here one order stay away for the deserts"

"YES SIR" the villagers said and they ran to go live a happy life

one of the orphans stayed..kyuubi looked at the girl she seemed to be cover in blood and dirt

"child come here"kyuubi says and the girl obeyed and walked towards to kyuubi,...kyuubi nelt down to talk to the girl was depresed she had no parents no money to get food with and now the girl was crying...naruto walked up about that time and nelt next to kyuubi

"naruto the girl seems to be troubled and seems to not have parents in fact she dont know her own name"kyuubi said sighing

"..."naruto look at the girl and he figured out her name quickly

"Natasha"naruto said and the girl smilled and hugged kyuubi and naruto

"yes,...that's my name"Natasha said

"would you like to leave with me and kyuubi for now long"naruto asks

"yes that would be nice"natsashyia said

"SAKURA!"naruto yells sakura ran up and looked at naruto then looked at the gir!l

"yes naruto what is it?"sakura asks still looking at the girl

"help Natasha get washed put and healed and have some clothes that she can use!she seems around your size and seems your age to!naruto says

"hai!"1)sakura says and help the girl get to private place...

after she was through helping the girl they left to konaha!

they finally made and life was a little better sakura was now the 2nd best medic ninja compared to tusnada...

sasuke was a jouin so is naruto...

kyuubi was anbu member! Natasha was a genin

kyuubi and naruto were dating...

(AN:all of this happened 3 months later)

**ok so yea sorry it toke so long to post this ill update every weekend for now long!**

**YES I KNOW I NEED TO EDIT BUT IM WORKING ON IT!**

**tell me what u think please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW NICE REVIEW!**

**1/hai-yes!**

**note:im going to continue wish ill update this friday and ill update this story saturday  
**

**TO TELL U THE TRUTH IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO IT MIGHT END SOON IM GOING TO SAY ABOUT 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO THE STORY AND THATS IT!**


End file.
